Late Night Tricks
by Yami Ukiyo
Summary: Dell plays a few late night tricks on poor Taito, which may or may not lead to more in the future. [Contains vulgar language. Shounen-Ai to come in later chapters. Rating may change.]
1. Too much Information!

Taito yawned and pressed the power button on his laptop. It was around three AM and the purple Shion was having sleeping issues. No, no, not wet dreams! ….Unless you weren't thinking about that, than carry on. Ahem, excuse the awkward moment of silence.

Anyways, he was tired and couldn't sleep – or even think straight. School's been out for a month and his brothers went out on some vacation to a beach house. He's rather proud of his pale skin so no sun for this purple-haired singer! The only downside was that he had no one to bother at this time like usual… Damn.

He sighed and signed in on Yahoo! to check his email. "Kaito being stupid… Kiku confessing her undying love… Green-haired bitch passing on chain mails… Akaito's hate mail… Haku asking for more sake… Meito gossiping… Nigaito playing mother hen… Eh, the usual," He mumbled while deleting each one as he read them out loud.

Taito blew a stray piece of purple hair out of his eye while opening a new tab and closing Yahoo!. He opened up FaceBook and signed in to see if there was anyone online at this ungodly hour.

Just about each and every one of his "friends" (which was only a select few) was offline except for one name, Dell Honne.

He pictured the silver-haired man working typing away on his laptop with one hand and a cigarette in another, his room amuck and the lights dimmed.

"I don't get where he finds the willpower to work…" Taito muttered, unconsciously moving the mouse to click on Dell's name. A small chat box opened up and he quickly typed in a message without thinking.

"_How can you still be up, working?_" He typed before pressing the enter key.

…Wait. Did he just…

It finally sunk in that he asked a question akin to one of the world's seven mysterious. Shit.

Taito snapped back into reality as a loud beep sounded, saying that he had a new message.

His eyes looked directly at the message box.

_**Dell Honne:**__ How do you know I'm working?_

Taito snorted.

_**Taito Shion:**__ What else would you be doing? xD_

_**Dell Honne:**__ I'm a man and I have my own needs._

That sentence drew a tilt of the head.

_**Taito Shion:**__ What does that mean?_

_**Dell Honne:**__ Pron._

_**Taito Shion:**__ … I still don't get it. o - o_

_**Dell Honne:**__ Seriously kid? Do you live under a rock?_

_**Dell Honne:**__ Switch the R and the O._

_**Taito Shion:**__ I am not a kid! D:_

_**Taito Shion:**__ And I live with my brothers. e - e_

_**Dell Honne:**__ Point taken. Now switch the letters._

A purple eye squinted at the letters before his face consorted into a horrified expression.

_**Taito Shion:**__ HOLY CRAP._

_**Taito Shion:**__ Tmi Tmi Tmi Tmi Tmi Tmi_

_**Taito Shion:**__ I hate you! _

_**Taito Shion:**__ Oh my gosh…_

_**Dell Honne:**__ I'm laughing too hard right now. I was joking, I'm working. _

Taito's face felt like after he had eaten one of Akaito's peppers. That bastard shall pay!

_**Taito Shion:**__ You're evil… ._._

_**Dell Honne:**__ So I've been told._

_**Dell Honne:**__ Anyways, want a brain teaser?_

_**Taito Shion:**__ Sure._

This was an opportunity to get back at the crimson eyed male!

_**Dell Honne:**__ Type everything I type backwards. Starting now! 123_

The purplette tilted his head once more. How was this a brain teaser?

_**Taito Shion:**__ 321_

_**Dell Honne:**__ CBA_

_**Taito Shion:**__ ABC_

_**Dell Honne:**__ Evil Olive_

_**Taito Shion:**__ EvilO live_

_**Dell Honne:**__ Race Car_

_**Taito Shion:**__ Rac EacR_

_**Dell Honne:**__ Crack my Finger_

_**Taito Shion:**__ Regnif ym kcarC_

_**Dell Honne:**__ Game over. Now think about the last one._

_**Taito Shion:**__ …._

Taito looked over the last sentence of the game and looked it over in confusion. What did he mean?

_**Taito Shion:**__ I don't get it…_

_**Dell Honne:**__ Don't type the letters backwards, write the words backwards._

_**Taito Shion:**__ Finger my crack._

_**Taito Shion:**__ Still don't get it. :l_

_**Taito Shion:**__ …Wait. O - o_

_**Taito Shion:**__ Fucking bastard!_

_**Taito Shion:**__ No. Dx_

_**Taito Shion:**__ No, no, no, no, no, no!_

He was absolutely mortified! The damn guy tricked him again!

_**Dell Honne:**__ Oh my, that was a better reaction then I expected._

_**Taito Shion:**__ That's it; I'm going back to bed. _

_**Taito Shion:**__ Pervert._

_**Taito Shion:**__ Pedophile._

_**Dell Honne:**__ Yeah, yeah. Good night Taito._

_**Dell Honne:**__ Oh, and Kaito told me to check up on you later._

_**Taito Shion:**__ Don't bother._

_**Taito Shion:**__ I'll lock the doors and windows!_

_**Dell Honne:**__ I have a key._

_**Taito Shion:**__ … Shit!_

By now, the young Shion's face was ghost white and he exited out of the internet and shut down his laptop.

So… The pervert was going to come over…

But why did Kaito invite_ him_ off of people?

Taito shook his head and stood, stretching his arms and legs before jumping into his bed. He'd think about it after he had some more sleep.


	2. Breakfast Bunnies

Dell sat smirking at his laptop screen, taking a drag out of his cigarette. Teasing the teen was just too easy, and his reactions were just too funny.

He saved all his documents before shutting down his own machine. The morning would be interesting indeed.

o-~0~-o

Taito groaned at the sound of a knock on his door. His purple eye flickered to the flashing red numbers on his alarm clock showing informing him it was 9:48 AM.

Growling, the Shion buried his head under one of his many pillows. "Go away!" He shouted, wanting to return to his precious sleep.

A small, nagging thought drifted through his head, but he was too sleep deprived to decipher it.

"Oh, then I guess the breakfast I made for you was a complete waste," Dell's deep voice said through the door.

Taito's head popped out of his pillow and he sat up. "…What?"

Dell opened the teen's door as he held a breakfast tray in one hand. He walked into the dark room before flicking the light switch on and heading over to the bedside table. "I made breakfast. And don't glare at me like that, you should have expected it."

He would have lied if he said the purple-haired boy didn't look adorable with his disheveled appearance. His button-up top had the first few buttons undone, showing his milky skin. Purple hair was a complete mess with his one half-lidded eye glaring at me, lips forming a small pout.

But the cutest thing was… Taito was unconsciously hugging a purple, obviously stitched together bear.

Taito flushed lightly as Dell continued to stare at him. "Quite starring," he mumbled before reaching for the tray. He was surprised how much it weighed, and it would have fallen had Dell not grabbed the other end.

"…Thanks," the boy said as Dell grabbed the tray out of his hands and set it in front of him.

Taito looked at the healthy-looking breakfast of fruit salad with plenty of plump blueberries, a glass of orange juice and a small plate of apples cut to look like bunnies.

"Wow…" He said, poking one of the apple-bunny slices, "It's…cute."

Dell averted his gaze for a moment, "Err… Sorry, I'm used to making breakfast for my sister."

An awkward moment passed between the two before Taito looked up at Dell in realization. "Wait, how did you get in here? No body's home to answer the door!"

Chuckling, Dell took out the spare key Kaito had given him. "Your brother, remember?"

Taito scowled suspiciously at the crimson-eyed workaholic, "But why did he send you of all people? No offence, but we're not exactly… the best of friends."

Dell huffed while ruffling Taito's hair. "Beats me; I'm not sure why either. Just eat and don't worry about it, okay? I'll be in the living room doing some work."

The teen nodded and grabbed and apple, biting off the bunny's "head". "Don't you need our Wi-fi password?" he asked after chewing and swallowing. By then, Dell was already at the door frame.

"Nope," the man said, smirking, "Already hacked it."

Taito raised his eyebrow in amusement. Dell wasn't half bad.

He ate his breakfast, feeling both awed and flattered that someone had made it…just for him. Smiling, he polished off the apples before eating small spoonfuls of the fruit salad.

Even if he only had – he glanced at the clock – five hours of sleep, it was still a good morning.


	3. Too Cute Too Cute

Taito had gotten changed and made his bed after eating the breakfast Dell had made for him. He went downstairs with the tray in hand, thinking about the silver-haired man.

It was… odd that his brother would choose _Dell_ of all people to check up on him. Sure, he's someone who he occasionally chats with even when he has no business or relation with the other, and he doesn't annoy him as much as most… But it was still strange.

The sound of clicking keys on a laptop had interrupted his train of thought, causing him to look through the living room doorway.

Dell sat typing up a small report on what he had learned about his recent research. He had to resist the urge to smoke, mainly because this wasn't his house. Okay, that was a lie. He couldn't smoke even if he wanted to because he forgot to get some at the store this morning.

Taito watched as Dell worked for a few seconds before turning his head away and continuing his walk to the kitchen. Something about watching the man work with such a serious expression made him try to quiet his steps. Maybe he just didn't want to disrupt the atmosphere...

Once he reached the kitchen, he began to wash the dishes out of habit. He usually cooked and cleaned after himself so he wouldn't have to bother anyone.

When he finished with the washing he dried his hands and began to head back to his room, but something compelled him to stop at the living room entrance and watch Dell just one more time.

The clicking noises went on for a few more minutes before the maker's crimson eyes flickered to the door way, sensing someone staring at him.

"Can I help you?" Dell asked after making eye contact with a violet eye.

Taito, realizing that he was caught staring, flushed. "Oh, n-no… I was just w-watching," he admitted, unsure about why he told the truth. Or why he was even blushing for that matter!

The other man didn't seem to mind, and he actually chuckled, "Then don't just stand there. You can sit next to me if you want." To show he meant what he was saying, Dell patted the spot next to him. Taito could really be cute at times…

Said boy walked to the couch, his earlier flush had faded into a small pink tinged. He couldn't help but look over at Dell's screen, seeing all the words that made his head spin. He shook his head and stayed silent. He shouldn't bother the older man anymore.

Dell continued to type away, occasionally glancing at Taito from the corner of his eye. The teen fidgeted with his fingers, and he could tell that the other was trying his best to keep quiet.

…He was just too damn cute.

Slowly, a devious plan began to form and Dell saved his work before slamming his laptop shut, causing Taito to jump in his seat.

"Why don't we do something?" Honne suggested while turning to look at the other. He had to stifle a laugh at the expression the purple Shion wore.

Taito stared at Dell, looking like the man had just offered him poison. "Like what?" He said, huffing. He didn't feel like embarrassing himself in front of Dell like he did last night. He didn't want the other to view him as an idiot…

Speaking of Dell… He was leaning in awfully close. So close that he could smell the light stench of cigarettes and coconuts… And even feel his body heat…

The workaholic shrugged as if this was normal, "I don't know. Do you have anything in mind?"

Crimson eyes watched as the beginning of a new blush started to bloom on a bandaged face. The urge to tease Taito grew in strength, but the need to kiss pale, supple lips made him lean closer… and closer… until…

Their lips were just a hair-line away...

And then the front door slammed open.


End file.
